


Bruises and Closets

by ceciliawriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Depression, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliawriting/pseuds/ceciliawriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil fuck in a closet. Except they're both to broken for it to be that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is, I wrote it a while ago but I just found it again. So here you go!

He kisses my skin almost reverently. As though he's trying to fix all his cold words with his warm mouth. Nothing could make up for years of of biting comments and slamming fists, but I let him because it made if only for a second his eyes look less dead. I do not care about him, to many cuts and bruises litter my body because of him. To many nights have I cried myself to sleep to fall prey to whatever messed up power trip he gets out of this. Out of fucking, or more like being fucked by the outcast.

He’s fit I’ll give him that, with soft brown hair and plumb lips. Speaking of those lips, he’s taken off my shirt and leaving searing open mouthed kisses on my scars, old and new, all most as though he wants them to disappear. The bruises are his fault, even if its not him that is punching or kicking me, he never tells them to stop. The cuts are all on me, me pulling the pale skin apart, letting little droplets of red leak out. 

I drag my hands up his back grasping fists of his shirt. My hands pull him closer, I want to push him away and scream why is he doing this? Is it because if I try to tell what he’ll let a man do to him in a dark closet no one will believe me? No one believe the way he moans under me. Is it because he knows I’m not afraid of hurting him? I don’t know nor do I care. I just ask these questions to keep me from truly thinking about what I’m doing right now. Every time he touches me it burns into my skin, it's a pain that couldn’t be better.

As our hands run and scratch over the others body, though nether of us talks. Moans and husky breathes fill the small room. Fucking in a storage closet, I never thought I’d sink that low. That I’d be this desperate for a body close to mine, least of all Dan fucking Howell’s body.

Clothes are shed quickly and now it’s time, time to slid into his body. He welcomes me so well into him, soft velvety walls closing around me. His hands trail up to my hair and he pulls my mouth to his. I don’t know why he does that. Maybe he thinks if he does it enough, tongue sliding down my throat, I’ll forget the taste of blood. Or that he’ll forget the taste of his girlfriends lip gloss. It doesn’t matter, hell maybe it just gets him off.

Once we both have seen stars flickering behind closed eyes and white spattering across our bare chests, we pull off each other. Me sliding out of him, him disentangling his fingers from my hair. Gather our clothes up, pull them on, and leave without a second glance is what we usually do. He has to go rush back to his girlfriend and pretend that he wasn’t just being fucked by the freak. I have to go cut off the damage he’s done to my skin. This time though he stops me before I can reach for the door knob. His hand shakes where it grasps my wrist. Our exhales move the air, keeping whatever he’s about to break in our lungs. Then he speaks, not to me but to where he’s pulled up the sleeve of my sweater.

“Don’t cut… Please don’t cut because of we just did, I know you do after we...” He stops to take a deep breath of tainted air, its full of our sweaty skin and moans of moments before. God I hope he takes those words back and turns around to leave. But no he continues. “I don’t want to cause you to hold razors to your skin, so please don’t because of what we do.”

Then he’s gone and I’m left with musty air clogging my mind and a single question. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best. My Tumblr is @lustingformichael


End file.
